A puzzle in which a number of blocks of various shapes may be assembled to form a pyramid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,245, granted Apr. 6, 1982 to Robert D. Beaman and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,442, granted Feb. 23, 1971, to Burton L. Klein. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,538 issued Jan. 9, 1979, to David W. Ambrose, is entitled Pyramid Building Game. A further illustration of a pyramid assembled with a plurality of cubes is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,609, issued Mar. 24, 1981 to Robert F. Squibbs entitled Games and Puzzles.